Security concerns for all types of processor based electronic devices and particularly for computing devices have become significant. Malicious code such as viruses, worms, malware, and other code can have effects ranging from relatively benign, such as displaying messages on a screen to taking control of a device, running processes, transmitting and or deleting files, etc. Many of these attacks are directed at computing devices, such as workstations, servers, desktop computers, notebook and handheld computers, and other similar devices. Many of these computing devices can run one or more application programs which a user may operate to perform a set of desired functions.
A number of methodologies have been used in an attempt to reduce or eliminate both attacks and the influence of malicious or defective code. Generally, these methodologies include detection, prevention, and mitigation and can include attempts to scan and identify and isolate malicious code. Additionally, some methodologies have been used to limit the amount of damage malicious code is capable of performing by restricting the amount of access granted to un-trusted applications. Prior methodologies, however, lack a unified and systemic approach that provides a consistent and persistent method of accessing resources outside of the restricted environment, especially if the name or location of those resources should change.